


10:47 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I guess you are,'' Amos said as he smiled.





	10:47 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I guess you are,'' Amos said as he smiled after Supergirl's stomach growled and he wished to know if she was hungry.

THE END


End file.
